Land Before Ouran
by OHSHCNewAdventures
Summary: The Land Before Ouran, follow the adventure of Tamaki Souh and his friends as they deal with loss and learn to help each other get threw everything with friendship.
1. Chapter 1

THE LAND BEFORE OURAN

EPILOUG: Tribes & Characters

The Suoh Tribe

Tamaki Suoh prince of the Suoh Tribe is a very caring friend, and acts as both their leader and the voice of guidance among them. He has a particularly strong relationship with Kyouya from the Ootori tribe, and supports him in everything he does. Tamaki is modest at heart, intelligent and playful, despite his traumatic upbringing. He believe that friendship goes beyond tribel boundaries. He is very good at making friends due to his upbeat attitude, all though his circle of friends consist off, Kyouya from the Ootori tribe, the twins Hikaru and Karu from the Hitachiin tribe, Mitsukuni from the Haninozuka tribe and Mitsukuni's cousin Takashi who is the last of the Morinozuka tribe. Although these are his closest friends, he along the corse of his growing up years will make many more friends.

The Ootori Tribe

Kyouya Ootori the third prince of the Ootori Tribe tends to be bossy and snobby but sometimes can be a nice young man who tries his best to be breave and prove to every one that he is worth something. He is prone to brag about his accomplishments, but tends to run away at the signs of any real danger. He can also be very sweet and caring, but that side of him is usually masked by his normally harsh exterior. Before he made friends with Tamaki from the Suoh Tribe Kyouya tended to be bitter, arrogant and like his father bigoted towards other tribes. Kyouya has two older brothers who he is constantly trying to compete with.

The Haninozuka Tribe

Mitsukuni though the oldest Prince of his tribe is very small in stature and young in appearance and is a very perky indavidual. He enjoys playing in water and in mud. Mitsukuni's mother, and his tribe adopted his cousin Takashi and Mitsukuni and Takashi were isaperable ever since. Mitsukuni rarely speaks in contractions, and is almost never heard to utter a generlaization. Mitsukuni has a very innocent personality and can become very agressive and protective of his friends. This is even more so true with his baby cousin Takashi, whom he tries to protect from conflic of any sort. He does not express anger often, and in fact, he is so unused to being angry that when he does become angry he can tend to become very violent.

The Last of the Morinozuka Tribe

Takashi is the 'mute' of the group, meaning he almost never speaks. However, as his older cousin Mitsukuni often says he can indeed speak though only when he wants to. When spike was young he was separated from his tribe, who most assume to be dead. He was adopted by his cousin's tribe and accepted as a second son to his aunt. Takashi though many don't notice it has a rather large appetite, and when others aren't paying attention he'll often grab something edible and eat it. For a long time Takashi's personality remained unknown to all save his cousin. There are many reasons Takashi remains silent, all of which he revealed to his older cousin. He stayed silent so he could hear the wind sing, a song that no on else could hear because they were always to busy talking. He also hates arguing, so he prefers not to talk. He often thinks his friends are very slow in the head for they often go out and get into danger, but despite this, he is very careing.

The Hitachiin Tribe

Hikaru is talkative, unlike his younger brother Karu, who often speaks in a form of broken Janglish. (Japanese/English) Karu had trouble linking verbs and would say 'he so nice' rather then 'he is so nice'. But besides that his brother Hikaru often refers to himself in the third person. Karu panics easily and is always afraid of doing something dangerous. In the beginning Hikaru was afraid of being alone, and depended on his younger brother to be his other half, though Karu was unaware of this and often believed that he relied to much on Hikaru, holding him back.

Fujioka Villager

Harahi a villager, after she became friends with Tamaki and his friends, is often the voice of wisdome, able to explain matters the others do not understand. She has a calm demeanor and shows kindness and empathy to others. A strange habit of hers is to sometimes immediately spreat herself in a sort of 'backwards' way. For instance, she might greet her friends in a manor such as this: "Good morning my friends; my friends good morning."

Princess Tonnerre

Eclair Tonnerre is a princess from Tamaki's homeland a large valley area that all call 'the valley of shinning light'. (paris) Eclair becomes very fawnd of Tamaki not only because he is the Prince of the Suoh Tribe, but because both have the same background, even though Tamaki is a 'half'. Tamaki is more then happy to play with her, but upon Eclair meeting his friends she becomes nervouse and quickly leaves, growing up in the old fashiond way, mixing with other tribes was wrong.

Well, that was the Epiloug, though it wasn't much of an Epiloug more of a tribe/character thing. Well I hope you'll go on to read the first chapter at least. I was going to write about them all like Kyouya and Tamaki and etc. parents, and other characters that will appear in this story but...that was alot of work so you'll learn more about them in the corse of the story...if you, read it that is.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. This is an ORIGINAL FIC! so please no stealing.

NOTE: This is the first chapter, I hope you like it or at least it puts a smile on your face. Please Read and Review or message me and tell me what you think. Also, this one out of the entire story will seem the most similar to the Land Before Time, just getting my baring so don't worry i'm going to totally COPEY the movie. CHAPTER ONE: The beginning

Once upon this same land, benieth the same sky, long before the Ouran Acadamy, before the Ouran high School, and Ootori medical as well. Before the preps, the goths, the fangirls, in the time of grotte homme. There were two kinds of people, though there were many tribes. Some were veggitarians and ate the fruits from trees, while others were amnivorse and ate the fruites from trees and the meat from the animals they killed. But then it happened, where the trees began to die, and the heards began to move on. The people began to roam the land in search of food, some only stopping for the pregnent women to bare their chidlren. Praying that the stalking preditors would not come down from the mountains at night and kill them. One such woman stayed behind while their tribe went on, a young mother, preparing to give birth.

Seven Years Later, afte the birth

A young woman with flowing blond hair crouched near a dieing tree, clad in a simple white cloth that she wrapped around herself, her blue eyes laddened with illness. While she worked the ground, a short distants off her young son sat chewing on a dried fruite, chewing hard as to make the dried fruite swollowable. His hair was as blond as hers, and wavy, falling into his beautiful blue eyes that sparkled with his youth. His skin was fare and he wore the same white cloth about his waste, his belly and torso remaining revealed. He sighed tossing the fruit aside as his mother stood and began walking, her feet making soft pitter patters upon the cracked and dried ground.

"Mama, is this all we'll ever have to eat? Dried fruite that is almost impossable to swollow?" He questioned, not really meaning to sound ungrateful, for he wasn't, he was very greatful towards his mother, she'd taken care of him all of his life. Her heart pained her as he walked behind her following innocently, depending on her to care for him, not doubting her for a moment.

"I'm sorry my prince but, the lands are changing quicker then we can travel."

He looked up at her as they walked questioning look upon his face before looking straight a head thinking. For as long as he could remember he and his mother had moved from place to place, living day by day, traveling. He looked back up at his mother.

"But where are we traveling to?" He questioned innocently taking his mothers hand as they walked, the setting sun casting warm orange rays down upon them.

"Ouran." She stated simply before pausing and picking him up where he crawled onto her back and held on about her shoulders before they continued to walk.

"Whats Oran?" He asked causing her to laugh at his mispronounciation.

"Ouran is a land far from here, it is a beautiful place its where many tribes are going for it is rumored that it isn't affected by the rest of the world." This thought puzzled Tamaki but he chose not to question it any more, if that is where his mother was taking him then he did not care, he was sure she was right and that it was the best place for them to go.

Tamaki sighed sitting upon a rock his legs raised to his chest while his mother was off looking for food. His stomach growled and he glared down at it poking his stomach lightly.

"Hey shut up! Mama's doing the best she can!" He snapped before perking up a bit. "But maybe I can help!" he thought before slidding off the rock and walking off to find food as well. He pushed his way threw tall dried crass, sticks cracking under his bare feet as he made his way. He pushed some of the tall grass aside and poked his head out to see another boy, much to his surprise. He'd thought he and his mother were the only ones around these parts, since they'd never run into any other people before. He cocked his head to one side as the other boy hopped around like a frog, actually immitating a frog that hopped away from him. Tamaki smiled. The boy was his age, and had dark black hair, pale skin and the same type of cloth wrapped about his middle, save there was a light blue design at the bottom. Tamaki pushed his way threw the grass and stepped out.

"Hello." He said waving causing the boy to stand up quickly and looked at him, obviously surprised by the blonds appearance. The boy's sharp eyes looked Tamaki up and down before he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Hello." He said as Tamaki simply smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Whats your name?" He asked cheerfully.

"Kyouya." The boy named Kyouya didn't seem all to interested in small talk.

"Oh, Kyouya, I'm Tamaki. Do, do you wanna play with me?" He asked still cheerful. Kyouya cocked an eyebrow seemingly surprised by the questioned he was about to answer when four figures walked threw the bushes behind him causing him to turn. Two teenager boys stood together, their hair as dark as Kyouya's save they had blue tatoos tatood upon their belly, cheek bones and left arm, no doubt the tatoos given fro when a boy becomes a man. A young woman, who seemed a bit older then the two boys stood in the back and had wavy black hair and soft eyes, she was clad in a light blue cloth. The fourth indavidual was a tall man with black hair and light black mustach grazing his upper lip, his eyes sharp and calculating. He walked over and pulled Kyouya back away from Tamaki who gazed up at the man who glared down at him.

"We're leaving, Kyouya, you never speak with out siders." He snarled recieving a slight nod from Kyouya who then stuck his tongue out at Tamaki who would have looked surprised if he wasn't busy being afraid of this man who glared down at him.

"Tamaki? Tamaki?" He turned to see his mother make her way from the bushes, pausing before walking over to him and taking him by the shoulders protectivly glaring at the man with the dark hair to snorted before turning, him and his family disappearing from view. She sighed and turned and knelt down looking at Tamaki.

"Where were you? Why did you run off, I was looking for you, what if you had gotten hurt!" He said slight frown line appearing upon her forhead as she gently shook his shoulders. Tears formed in his eyes he hated to see his mother so worried.

"I just want to help." Her expression softened and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, which he returned.

"Just having you around helps me be happy every day Tamaki." she said before lifting him back up onto her back before continueing their walking, befor eyet again Tamaki began asking questions.

"Mother, what did that man mean when he said out sider?" She growled slightly shaking her head.

"People like that, I just can't stand them. People like him call every one not form their village, tribe or family out siders. It's cruel and mean, but sadly its a part of our world." She stated. "But don't worry Tamaki, when we arrive at Ouran, there will be children of our own family who you can play with." Tamaki sighed and rested his head on his mothers. "I wish we were there now." She chuckled at his comment and gently rubbed his ankle with her thumb.

One late night while Tamaki's mother slept he lay awake, resltess, for reasons he couldn't explain. He didn't understand it, but he felt as if something was coming, something bad. He turned his head to gaze at the sleeping form of his mother, depating whether or not he should wake her. He shook his head before sitting up, then rising ot his feet and deciding to take a walk, not to far off, just a walk to clear his thoughts. While he walked he jumped as he spotted a rabbit starring at him. He gazed at it smiling before leaping towards it. Of course the rabbit was much quicker and began hopping away, Tamaki chasing after it laughing. Tamaki paused near a large mud pond, the rabbit quickly jumping across only its small white paws getting dirty. He glared before preparing to follow when some one threw a small dried peice of fruite at his head.

"Ow." He rubbed his head and turned in time to see Kyouya jump from a rock in front of him pushing him back slighlty.

"Go away! This is my mud pond!"

"I don't want the mud I want the rabit."

'Well he crossed my mud pond so now its my rabbit!" He snapped shoving Tamaki again, who lost his blance and fell backwards taking Kyouya with him. Both fell into the mud, being covered in the cool goo. Both looked at each other shocked before Tamaki burst out laughing at the other boy, who was had mud in his hair and across his face. Kyouya glared before picking up some mud and flinging it at Tamaki who got splattered with it. He stopped laughing and looked surprised before both boys began play fighting in the mud, both laughing while they attacked the other with mud, the rabbit forgotten completely. Once finished both were covered in mud. Kyouya who stood upon the hard grown began swipping the mud off of himself, leaving only a thin layer, much to Tamaki's surprise who'd clenaed himself completely of the wet earth.

"K-Kyouya, why are you leaving mud on yourself?" He asked shockidly, recieving a smile from the other boy.

"Because it will keep away the moisquitos." He stated before both were julted forward a bit as the ground gave a loud rumble and the earth shook.

"What was that?" Kyouya shook his head in response his eyes wide as another rumble racked the earth, this time with no stopping. Both boys let out a surprised yell as they stumbled about on the moving ground before running off in the same direction.

"MAMA!"

"FATHER!" Both boys yelped and fell back as hot fire like steam rose from the earth as a large crack appeared, growing wider and wider. Tamaki rose to his feet quickly before pulling Kyouya to his feet, both running off as the ground crumbled and fell into the casum that was forming, splitting the land in to.

"TAMAKI!"

"MAMA!" Kyouya jumped slightly as the blond woman grabbed them both by the hand and began quickly leading them away from the still ever growing casum. Anne-Sophe released the other boys hand once they reached a farther away distant before leading Tamaki off. Kyouya quickly tried to find his way back to his family.

During this time of fear and panic, the great earthquake racked the land, rocks crumbling or jutting from the earth, deviding the langd and splitting tribes and families in two. Tamaki was isilated not to far from his mother. Kyouya was on one side of the divide, his tribe and family were on the other.

Tamaki pulled himself to his knees rubbing his aching head before a whispered caught his attention and he looked about frantically for his mother before turning and climbing over a large rock that jutted out of the ground to find his mother leaning against a splintered rotten tree, pained expression upon her face. He slid down the other side and quickly ran to his mothers side crouching down, resting all of his weight on his ankles. She smiled at him weakly.

"Tamaki...your alright?" He nodded as he noticed her holding her right leg, her foot was caught between a split in the ground and a large rock. He gasped.

"Mama!" He jumped to his feet panic beginning to set it.

"What do I do? What do I do?" She gently grabbed him and pulled him down upon her into a hug, running her fingers threw his blond hair before whispering into his ear.

"Go to Ouran, find your father." His eyes widened and he sat up looking at her and shook his head, but she just nodded weakly. Not only was her ankle broken and trapped, but her pelvis was broken as was three of her ribs.

"Go."

"But I can't go," He said tears sparkling in his eyes before spilling over, running hot paths down his cheeks. "I have to take care of you." She smiled and shook her head.

"No...I need to make sure you are taken care of. I've been very sick Tamaki...do you remember what my sickness does?" She asked causing him to nod slowly as he whipped away the tears form his eyes before they were replaced with more.

"I don't know how long it will take me to get better, I need you to go to Ouran, and I promise...I promise that, I will meet you there." She said, biting her lip as she smiled wealky at him. He nodded and reluctantly released her standing up.

"Do, you remember the way to Ouran?"

"I suppose so..." He said weakly, his voice quivering.

"West...only go west, following the setting sun. And when you find Ouran, wait for me." He nodded before turning before running towards the west. Anne-Sophe leaned her head back tears spilling from her cheeks, knowing that, that was the last time she would ever see her son again.

"I love you, Tamaki."

Tamaki traveled for hours, his hearting aching his body sore deep down knowing that, he would never see his mother again. He walked slowly along the edge of the great casum that the earthquake had created, before he noticed someone else up a head crouched down looking down into the casum. His eyes widened when he noticed that it was Kyouya.

"Kyouya!" He yelled running over. "Hello!" He stopped as the black haired boy looked up his face hard as always.

"What do you want." He snapped standing up from his crouching possison.

"Nothing, what are you doing?" Kyouya's expression hardened his eyes narrowed before looking slightly up towards the othe side of the casum.

"I'm calculating how to get to the other side, my families on the other side." Tamaki looked rather shocked as Kyouya began climbing down into the casum, scaleing the rock wall like a monkey.

"B-but, you can't climb up the other side!" Tamaki pointed out nervouse as the other boy continued to descend inch by inch. Kyouya was going to snap back but lost his footing and slid down the casum till he hit the bottom with a thumb and a ehoced groan.

"You okay!?" Tamaki asked worridly. The boy just glared up at him before standing up and lightly rubbing his bottom. Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-I'm going to Ouran wanna come with me? This way we won't have to be alone." Kyouya scoft turning and walking off down the long tunnel of the caven yelling back his reply.

"WHEN I FIND MY FAMILY I WON'T BE ALONE!" Tamaki sighed and his face fell before he turned and continued on his way.

He sprang up out of the water holding a large fruit in his hands smiling as he tredded water before diving again, his blond hair flowing about his face as he swam benieth the water, his small frame moving quickly before he came to the shower, pulling himself out of the water. He smiled yet again at the sweet fruite before something caught his attention.

"Huh?" He looked over to see down the shorline lay upon the ground a boy with curly blond hair who looked depressed and alone, so being the friendly sort the seemingly younger boy quickly trotted over before crouching down.

"Hello!" He said cheerfully recieving only a glance from the other boy.

"I said Hello!" He repeated causing the seemingly older boy to sit up and look at him.

Tamaki sighed. "Don't you know anything, Suoh's don't talk to..." He paused before looking the other blond up and down. "who ever you are." He muttered before standing up and walking away. The other boys face fell and he sat down moving the water with his toes.

"I'm a Haninozuka," He sniffled. "But I am all alone," Tamaki paused and turned to look back at the smaller boy. "I lost my family during the earthquake." Tamaki's heart broke and he quickly walked over and wrapped his arms around the other boy.

"I'm so sorry!" He said before releasing the smaller boy and taking a seat.

"Well...do you want to come with me?" The smaller boy's face split into a smile before he jumped to his feet jumping up and down. "YES!" Before he blushed. "Umm yeah!" Tamaki smiled and stood.

"Ok, but you'll have to keep up." The smaller boy nodded as they began walking.

"Where are we going?"

'To Ouran. I'm Tamaki by the way."

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka." Tamaki paused, the smaller boy looking slightly up at him.

"Mitsuki, Mitsukon, Hannnino...ahh..." Mitsukuni laughed before patting Tamaki on the head.

"You can just call me Hani insted of Haninozuka!"

"Ok. How old are you Hani?"

"I'm nine." Tamaki looked shockidly at the slightly shorter boy before smiling and continueing on the way.

"I'm seven."

Well, thats the end of the first chapter, the first and second chapters are basically the dream I had after watching Land Before Time and then Ouran High School Host Club, so don't blame me for what my dream did. Haha ok well in the next chapter Tamaki and Huni will meet the twins and Kyouya and possibly Mori so please review and let me know what you think. OH yeah and one more thing, there will be no more narrations from this point on, idk my dream had a narrator in it, haha and it was the voice of Mori! haha

Reply Forward


End file.
